Just A Nibble
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: Sexual tension is in the air when Maka and Soul watch a scary movie together. How will the two respond the the sexually dominant odor of lust and desire? One-Shot, LEMON. I don't own Soul eater. Rated M SoMa!


**...~xXx_**_Just A Nibble_**_xXx~...**

* * *

Movie night.

But not just any movie night; scary movie night! Soul was excited, scary movies were his thing. Nut for Maka, it would mean a night sleeping with the lamp on and cuddling with her long forgotten teddy bear her ex-boyfriend Death the Kid got her for Valentines Day a long time ago. Lately, Maka and Kid had been having problems; Kid had broken up with her about a month ago through text and started dating her best friend Patty Thompson. She was heartbroken for a while -mostly because he was the one that took her virginity- but she got over after a few days of sulking and extremely hot showers. Soul hated seeing her so upset over that piece of shit player. He thought many times about going in to comfort her but figured some time to herself was the best thing for Maka.

Now that she and Kid had broken up, Maka had become more and more of a vixen around her and Souls apartment. She let her hair grow out until it fell delicately against the middle of her back, putting them in their regular pony tails every now and again. She made sure to wear clothes around Soul that Kid definatley would not have approved of around other males. Of course, she did it just so that it would get under Souls skin. She had wanted him to just tear away her clothes and fuck her brains out. But since she was a shy little thing, she decided that haunting his naughtiest night-time fantasies was enough for now.  
But Maka wasn't the only one who had matured.  
Soul couldn't help but take notice when she would wear a pastel pink skirt that came dangerously close to her upper thigh. He would feel the urge to bend her over what was near and claim her right there, but he pushed the thought away, saving it for those lonely nights in his room.

Soul had grown into a little fireball himself with a taller, harder body and more raging hormones than the average 17-year old guy. But these weren't the kind of hormones that made him think loving, gentle thoughts about him and his meister, oh no. These were the kind of hormones that made him want to dominate Maka, to make her beg and scream and leave very noticeable marks of his claiming her so that everyone would know that she was his, and his alone.

**_xXx_**

Maka stood by the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to get done while Soul sat on the living room couch nearby waiting for the movie to start. He thought back to when he saw Maka walk out of the bathroom in the afternoons attire and it made his member heat up with desire. She had worn a spaghetti strap yellow tank top that she had ordered in a large so that it stretched down to her mid thigh like a tight fitting party dress. Soul couldn't tell if she was wearing anything underneath it or not, but he was hoping that she wasn't. As for himself, Soul thought a black wife beater with some dark grey sweatpants and a black headband was the way to go tonight. He had planned to tease Maka in a strange way. He wore his pants in a way that barley hugged his hips, just barley showing the hem of his black boxers. Soul had seen Maka go absolutely nuts with lust when she saw Kid wear his sweats that way, so this was definatley gonna bug her all night.

"It's starting!" Soul howled, making sure Maka heard over the beeping microwave. The smell of buttery popcorn filled the room, setting the mood for a movie. Maka walked in holding a big red bowl of the little snack, setting it on the table delicately and sitting down next to Soul on the couch. She smelled like something fruity, maybe it was her shampoo. Soul hit play on the remote; the movie started.

They were watching Paranormal Activity 3.

Throughout the movie, Soul was cool and collected, not flinching in the slightest at the sudden pop-ups. Maka was so scared she was huddled up next to Soul the entire movie! She would rest her head in relief on his shoulder during the calm parts, but when the scary stuff happened she would curl into his chest for protection. Soul would bend down and sniff her hair every now and again.  
It smelled like mango's.  
He felt his member shudder at the aroma. Soul wasn't the only one enjoying himself, Maka felt her lower region heat up when she cuddled against Soul during the movie. She would occasionally trace her finger ever so gently over his side, tracing the well developed muscles that had formed there over the years. Neither of them noticed these flirtatious actions they were putting upon one another.

Soul looked over at Maka's legs, her tank top riding up her creamy thigh just far enough to cover what she was hiding underneath- if anything at all. Soul had been tempted the entire time to toss Maka on the couch and force his hips between her legs, just to see the look on her face when he teased her mercilessly to the point when she would beg for his dick to be in her. Maka had been wanting to just throw him down and sit on top of him, grinding her growing desire into his forming hard on until he just shoved it into her roughly. The way his sweats barley clung to his hips was driving Maka crazy the entire movie! She wanted to sneak a finger in between the fabric and feel the soft skin of his dick; just once.

When the movie had ended, Maka was cleaning up in the living room. She was picking up glasses and pieces of fallen popcorn and even wiping away the soda on the carpet that she had accidentally knocked over. Soul had turned to go back to his room when he heard Maka hiss and curse under her breath. He took a glance at her and saw that she was on her cell phone, no doubt talking to Death the Kid. He probably called back to apologize and to get back together, but from the looks of it Maka was pissed and didn't want to talk. She slammed her phone shut and threw it at the wall, breaking it in two. Maka plopped her head into her hand, obviously frustrated.

"What's got you all pissed off?" Soul asked deeply. He studied her current position on the floor. She sat on her knee's so her legs formed a bit of a "W" shape. It made her look so innocent, so pure._ 'You are anything but innocent, Maka Albarn.'_ Soul thought to himself.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled, going back to cleaning the spilled soda. Soul walked close enough to where he was towering over her from behind; the perfect position where he could just push her little head into the carpet and push himself into her. The thought made him tense up with want. "Maybe if you talk about it you'll feel-"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it Soul!" Maka hissed quickly.

Soul couldn't hold it in anymore.

He twisted her sharply around so that she faced him. He sat on her hips, firmly pressing her into the floor from her shoulders but not hard enough to hurt her. A cruel blush swept across her face, her insides quivering. Maka had wanted this all night but for some reason she felt nervous. Could she please the rebellious bad boy on top of her, or was Kid right when he said she wasn't any good at fucking? She avoided the question for now, enjoying the domestic arousal in the air. Souls mischievous smile was turning Maka on more but the predatory look in his eyes made her want to claim his mouth for a hungry make out. "Now.." Soul purred. "Is that anyway to talk to me?"

Maka wanted to respond, rolling along with the sexually dominant game they were playing but her tongue felt like jello. Not getting a response from his dirty little angel, Soul hooked a finger around one of her tank top straps and pulled her quickly to his face just close enough to where their lips were just a breath away. "Hmm? Just what are you hiding under there?" The playful tone in his voice made her shiver under him. He snuck a hand onto her silky thigh and slowly pushed it up, knowing that the anticipation would make her impatiently horny. Soul had expected to feel the string of a G-string or maybe even a thong, but instead he didn't feel anything. "So this whole time you haven't been wearing panties..?" Maka nodded bashfully, feeling the building moisture between her legs. A quick pinch on her bottom made her flinch and make the tiniest, cutest, most arousing noise Soul had heard all night.

"_Perfect_!" He growled.

He claimed her mouth, controlling it fiercely. Maka melted into the kiss as it became more and more intense. He bit her bottom lip harshly, causing her to jerk at a handful of his snowy hair. Before she knew it, their tongues were dancing in a hot, moist manner that made her moan in his mouth. All of a sudden, Soul stood, jerking her up by the arm and pulling her down the hall. He slammed her into his bedroom door, a dull thud echoing from it. He immediately trapped her there, claiming her mouth again like she had always wanted him to do. It was true that she loved Kid for who he was, but he was too gentle. He wouldn't dare touch her most sensitive areas without her permission, which annoyed her greatly on the inside. But when Soul was doing this to her, he didn't think twice about it. He was rough, fearless, and definatley a bad boy. It was dangerous and a little bit taboo, but that's what Maka was waiting for. The lights were gone and the sound of a door shutting told Maka that Soul had pushed her into his room. Before she knew it she was laying on something soft with a blanket. The bed.

Soul moved away from her mouth, kissing and licking down her neck to her collarbone. He took long, hard nibbles of her neck that would definatley leave a mark the next day. "Ahh.. _Soul_..." She would purr. Maka found herself wetter than ever, the urge to be filled with Soul overwhelming her. She got brave, feeling up his broad back from under his shirt. A hot hand landed on her breast, kneading it. An arch formed in her back, pushing more and more of herself against Soul. He could barley control himself, he wanted to take it all in, he wanted to take in everything; the smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin, the way her nipple perked up when he touched her, and especially the way she moaned his name. He didn't want to waste time, but he didn't want to waste this moment. After all, when would he get it again? So he wanted her to be wetter than she had ever been in her life, even if it meant he had to be rough, which he really didn't object to at all.

His trail of kisses went down to her flat belly. He pulled her shirt up to below her breasts, exposing her lower region to him openly. He sat up, savoring her delicious form below him. The way she curled her fingers around her lips was probably the most arousing thing of her right then. Even though it looked like she wanted him to hold back, her eyes told him to just let go and get as dirty with her as he wanted. He smiled deviously, rubbing his hand up and down her body just to turn her on even more. He went down to her womanhood, finding it removed of hair. He wasted no time eating her.

She yelped in pleasure, throwing her head back and moaning. Soul had never experienced a taste like this; It tasted like ecstasy and heat. He had eaten out many other ladies, fine ladies that were way too good for anyone, but none of them tasted like Maka's honey. She yanked at a bit of his powdery hair and a loud howl poured from her throat, she was going to cum, but he stopped right then and sat up to face her. Damn, a sight to behold was an understatement. Her hair was fanned out like the wings of an erotic butterfly and her face was etched out in the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. She puffed for air like she had never breathed before in her life and her eyes... God, those eyes that practically screamed "fuck me". Maka had thought back to the times she would do such things to herself and none of those times compared to this.

Soul reached up and discarded the shirt that had hidden Maka's breasts. She wasn't even wearing a bra. "Well, well.." Soul purred, crawling to her like a predator. Maka felt herself squirm under him. "Looks like the shy little flower isn't as shy as she seems.." Maka's expression turned into frustration, how dare he call her shy! "I am not a shy little flower!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Really!"

"... Prove it!"

The game changed.

Maka rolled them over so that she sat on Souls hips, eagerly pressing her wet heat into his erection. He gripped her hips firmly, digging his nails into her because her hips were amazing. A quick hand tossed away Souls shirt and his headband had been long gone. All that stood between Maka, Soul, and the best sex the two of them had ever had was the thin bit of fabric of his sweats. But Maka didn't want to just rip them away and fuck, oh no, she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to beg and plead for release no matter how long it took.

Maka kissed him fiercely before moving her butterfly kisses to his collarbone, then his chest, then his defined abs which she took more attention to by giving them a little lick like she had always wanted to do. Soul was in heaven, he had dreamed for this moment for a long time, and now that he was getting it, he could die right there and be happy. A quick bite below his belly button made Soul tremble and his in pleasure. His erection was twitching and he could have sworn he felt a drop of pre-cum roll down his member. He couldn't take it, this was torture. Why wouldn't she just fuck him already? He dug his nails into the backs of her shoulders, the ecstasy taking over his mind. Finally the wait was over, Maka pulled the fabric off his hips achingly slow, watching his dick pop to life.

It was a deep red and very warm with desire. Maka smiled to herself in the darkness, thinking back to how Kid couldn't even come close to Souls length. She positioned herself on his head, her juices already rolling down his member. Soul saw the little bead of honey and smiled, she was definatley hornier than she had ever been. "Wait." Soul mumbled. _'What now? Can't you see I'm wanting to fuck your brains out?!'_ Maka thought, but she froze on top of him as he drug his finger up his dick and caught the little bead of Maka's fluid. She stared at the thing wide eyed, she had never been this wet before. "Lick it.." Soul said sweetly as he brought his finger to her mouth. She engulfed his entire finger, suckling away every bit of the bead as possible before finally slamming down onto Soul.

They both let out hollers of intense pleasure. She rode on top of him like those many times she had dreamed of but Souls reactions were much too real for a fantasy. He pulled himself up and grabbed at a nipple, suckling it and nibbling it with his teeth, making Maka growl. Even though this sex was thousands of times better than with Kid, she didn't want to do it like this. She didn't want to be the one to take control, she wanted to be dominated. She wanted to be claimed by Soul. She wanted him to bend her over and make her beg like he had tried to do with those other girls but he couldn't because they were too soft. Maka was tough and could handle as much rough as Soul could give, and she wanted to prove it to him. She froze, gently pushing Soul away from her bossum to look him in the crimson eye. His eye's showed sexual frustration, and to be honest he was really pissed. '_Why the fuck did you stop?'_ he thought, feeling himself inch deeper into Maka in an attempt to get the motion going again. Maka laughed darkly, making Soul shiver. "Who's the shy little flower now..?" She purred, nibbling at his neck. Soul knew what she meant, and he growled like a sexual panther. Maka didn't know what happened next, all she knew was that she was bent over the bed, Soul's rough hand running through her hair and jerking her head up to him. "Beg."  
"P-please.."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me Soul!" Maka said sweetly but breathless. And like a gentleman, he complied, slamming into her like he had wanted to all night long and many nights before.

She said his name over and over, her walls hugging Souls member. Soul was on the verge of cumming too, but he wanted to hear her scream, just once. He jerked her head up by the hair and bit down hard on the delicate skin of her neck, licking away the tiny beads of blood. She screamed, "SOUL!" Maka came, he came soon after, slowly riding out hers and his orgasms. The climbed into the bed, snuggling under the maroon blankets.

"I love you Maka." He whispered, gently caressing her cheek. Maka shivered, thinking about how that same hand was pulling her hair none to gently just moments ago. "I love you too Soul." They both meant it, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
